


Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

by aqqrieved



Series: Tian!Jack AU [3]
Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Can You Feel The Love Tonight (Lion King Song), First Date Gone Wrong, First Dates, Fluff, G/T, Giant/Tiny, M/M, PocketSepticEye, human!mark, things get sticky ;)), tian!jack, tiny!Jack, u'll see what i mean ;))), unwanted flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqqrieved/pseuds/aqqrieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark put on The Lion King, much to Jack’s chagrin. It wasn’t that the Tian didn’t like the movie--he loved it, actually--it was that Mark loved to sing along. Loudly. He also liked to hold Jack up like Simba and pretend that he knew the words to the song. He knew practically every word, and Jack was able to push through the annoyance to find fond laughter and sing along with him.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Mark and Jack go on their first date and everything gets ruined so they watch Lion King instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalavara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalavara/gifts).



> this is so fluffy it gave me cavities and i couldn't stop giggling while writing the ending. no joke i started this a while ago and then decided why not throw mark's favorite song in there? idk this killed me. I also have another thing to post; it's the original/main story from Jack's POV! (still 3rd person, but you get what i mean) so go check that out (im posting it right after this one!) 
> 
> also yikes this is shorter than i thought aaah im sorrY!! thank you to kalavara for the request though! remember, you can request one-shots ! it actually helps me because writer's block is fun :))))

"I dunno about this, Mark..." Jack muttered nervously. He fiddled with the sleeves of his nicer, gray button-up.

"Jack, it'll be okay, I promise. Dan said that he and Arin only got a few stares, and Dan even kissed Arin! We're going on this date," Mark insisted. He rubbed Jack's arm with his thumb reassuringly.

"Where're we even goin'?"

Mark grinned. "Multiple places. There's order to it, though, I swear."

The first place they walked to was a small diner. This part of the date didn't really have a meaning, besides the fact that it was the first place Mark took Jack in public. Well, he was hidden in his sleeve and Mark pretended to talk on the phone so they could talk, but close enough. This was the first time Jack would be out in the open. Mark would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous.

As soon as they walked in, he could feel eyes on his shoulder. People leaned over to whisper with their companions, and Mark could feel Jack press closer to his neck and grip his collar tighter. His hand slid up to stroke his leg comfortingly. He took a seat and placed Jack carefully in front of him on the table.

“How can I help you?” the waitress asked with a flirty smile, shooting a glance--a very unkind glance that made Mark frown--at Jack. The Tian ducked his head, scooting closer to Mark’s hand.

“Can I get a burger and fries? With a Coke?” Mark ordered politely. She smiled again and wrote down his order.

“Back in a jiffy!”

Mark gave her a puzzled look. He turned back to Jack, shaking his head. “She seems to like you,” Jack commented, playing with his sleeve again. Mark frowned.

“Really? Huh,” he pondered. Jack shut his eyes, waited for Mark to say that this whole thing had been a joke and that he was going to go get a piece of that waitress-- “Sucks to suck. I’m a taken man.”

Jack pried his eyes open to find Mark smiling warmly down at him, a fond look in his eyes. Jack nearly cried. He opted for a bright smile and muttered, “Dork.”  

The waitress cleared her throat. Mark looked away, and took his drink from her with a quick “Thanks,” and went back to ignoring her in favor of his boyfriend seated on the table. She gaped, and stomped away. Jack smiled.

A little while after, she came back with their burger and fries, interrupting the boys’ conversation about Undertale. “Refill?” she asked, holding up a fresh glass.

“Oh, yeah, thank you,” Mark muttered, moving to hand her his empty glass. She shooed him off, insisting she had it, and grabbed the glass, putting down the fresh one...a little too roughly.

Jack yelped as he was suddenly drenched and cold, also startling from the sound of the glass slamming on the table. Coke had sloshed out of the glass, dowsing him in it.

“Oops,” the waitress said, not sounding remorseful in the slightest. Mark cried out, grabbing several napkins and opening his mouth to yell at her for being so careless.

“Mark, don't,” Jack scolded softly, “it's not worth it.” _I'm not worth it,_ he refrained from adding. Mark glared at the waitress for a few moments before gathering Jack into his hands and bombarding him with napkins.

They took their burger to go and didn't tip the waitress.

Mark ripped up the receipt--which had her phone number on it--while looking her directly in the eyes, and they took their leave. With Jack sticky and Mark upset--which sounded like a dirty night gone wrong--they had to go home, the date cancelled. Mark started crying after he'd placed Jack in his bathroom to change and shower.

20 minutes later, Mark got up to get him again. The now clean Jack frowned when he saw the tear tracks. “What's wrong, babe? Why're ye cryin’?”

“Our date was ruined! We were gonna go out to the movies, and I was gonna take you to the planetarium because I know you like when I ramble about space, and we were gonna go to the park and have a romantic night under the stars--”

“Mark--”

“--it was gonna be really romantic and now it's all ruined--”

“ _Mark Edward Fischbach, stop yer ramblin’ and listen te me!_ ” Jack yelled, voice beginning to give out toward the end.

Mark stood in stunned silence, staring at his boyfriend. This was the loudest he'd ever spoken-- _ever._ He continued _,_ red-faced for several reasons, “Our date wasn't ruined, ye dummy! This’s been the best date ever ‘cause I'm with you, an’ that's all I need. Now, let's go pop in a film and eat some popcorn, and we’ll cuddle and call it a night in, yeah?” Mark grinned.

"Yeah, okay."  


 

Mark put on The Lion King, much to Jack’s chagrin. It wasn’t that the Tian didn’t like the movie--he loved it, actually--it was that Mark loved to sing along. Loudly. He also liked to hold Jack up like Simba and pretend that he knew the words to the song. He knew practically every word, and Jack was able to push through the annoyance to find fond laughter and sing along with him.

“Jack, _Jack_ , it’s _the part!_ ” Mark screeched, clutching Jack to his chest. “ _I can see what’s happening,_ ” Mark began to sing.

“ _What?_ ” Jack responded, having seen this movie enough with Mark to know Pumba’s countering lines.

“ _And they don’t have a clue!_ ”

“ _Who?_ ”

“ _They’ll fall in love, and here’s the bottom line; our trio’s down to two!_ ”

“ _Oh._ ”

“ _The sweet caress of twilight,_ ” Mark sang, caressing Jack’s face with an index finger, “ _there’s magic everywhere!_ ” He twirled in a circle, Jack grinning and laughing, and clinging to his boyfriend’s fingers.

“ _And with this romantic atmosphere…_ ” Mark wiggled his eyebrows at Jack, nudging him with his nose. Jack giggled and batted at it uselessly with his hands. “ _Disaster’s in the air!_ ” Mark pulled a face while Jack howled with laughter over the irony.

“ _Can you feel the love tonight,_ ” Jack joined in, albeit much worse than Mark, “ _the peace the evening brings?_ ”

“ _The world for once in perfect harmony with all its living things!_ ”

They continued to sing the whole song, collapsing onto couch at the end in a fit of giggles. Jack splayed himself out on his stomach on Mark’s chest, looking up at the human. “Yeah, our date definitely wasn’t ruined, Mark,” he said softly, smiling brightly at him. Mark couldn’t agree more.

Until he started singing it again, and Jack groaned before he was condemned to another fit of laughter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ok i hope you liked it !!! go check out Jack's POV from the main plotline and i'm gonna get working on more one-shots soon! thanks for reading/kudos/commenting/bookmarking!! it means a lot to me!! remember you can request/inspire a one-shot!


End file.
